


【宁次&日足】人不妄为枉少年

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【宁次&日足】人不妄为枉少年

※极限拉郎，人物全崩，雷区误入，不打Tag，取关随意。

 

宁次在昏暗的走廊里看到拐角处那个凌乱着头发扶着墙的男人时，脚步顿了一下，耳边仍能听见几个房间外的宾客喧闹声。

 

每年的二月初五是日向一族例行族宴之日，是族人欢聚的晚宴，也是族中新添人口入族谱之日。一直都在宗家家主宅邸内举行，通常少有人缺席。

 

这天无论从哪方面来说，对于日向一族都是个隆重的日子，也意味着整个宅内上到家主下到帮佣，都要从清早就要开始忙碌。所以今日的日向日足也早在天刚蒙蒙亮就起身梳洗，穿戴整齐后便携着尚且睡眼惺忪的两个女孩儿去祠堂祭拜先祖，然后准备入族谱的各项流程，等待即将前来的族人们。

 

入谱是件大事，身为族长自然也是乐得见到族中有新生儿诞生。孩子是一个氏族的未来，是希望，亦是兴衰的关键。日足不愿放过任何一个可能肩负起全族兴盛的希望，因为所谓的名门望族，已经在几代的和平中走下坡路了。

 

雏田内敛，花火年幼，纵观全族，竟没有一个可以令他眼前一亮的存在。他希望看到一个会令他赞叹一句“后生可畏”的孩子，一个可以寄予厚望的孩子，但现实却始终不尽如人意。

 

所以后来他在中忍考试中看到那位锋芒毕露的少年时，究竟是怎样的心情，就不得而知了。

 

只是今日，他仍在为一族的未来而担忧着。

 

祠堂里的繁杂事务忙完后已经将近正午，族人们陆续携着家眷前来，一时间门庭若市。日足带着两个女孩在前庭接迎，初春的风并不温柔，单薄的和服几乎起不到什么保暖作用，两个女孩运起查克拉御寒，却也冻红了鼻子。日足看了眼，便让人带着去厅堂学着照顾其他年幼的孩子了。

 

来客们三三两两，携妻带女，大大小小的伴手礼被身后的手下接过，日足点头问候，以尽地主之谊也不失族长身份。

 

倒也有什么都不带一个人过来的。

 

不穿和服也没有嘘寒问暖，跨进大门冲他弯了弯腰便径直走了进去，神情淡漠却藏不住眼角似无谓似嘲弄的讽刺。

 

年年如此，而日足却仍记得他幼时满脸雀跃跟在日差身后走进来东张西望的样子。

 

跟在后面进来的几位分家的族人有些尴尬地笑了笑，问候了几句，给过伴手礼后也不好再多说什么，进厅堂去了。

 

宗家家主的宅邸是代代继承的，众多的房间和回廊，层层叠叠的推门和屏风，打扫起来十几个仆人可能都不够。而真正用到的房间却连十个都没有，如今聚了这么多的人，也全然没有拥挤的意思。

 

除却大厅，其他用来会客的房间想来是平时都不用的，能嗅到无人踏足的气味。

 

耳边嘈杂一片，小孩子的吵闹声，女人们的嬉戏，男人们的哄笑，令人烦躁。

 

毫无意义。

 

这种毫无意义的行为竟然每年都要举行。

 

说是族人团聚认祖归宗，不过是借此巩固宗家的地位。真是副伪善的好面孔。

 

晚宴的盛大并不需要过多形容，觥筹交错，灯火通明。各个房间门扉大敞，大堂偏厅都坐满了人，一眼能看到底，张张长桌上都是一样丰盛的酒菜，几乎要摆放不下。孩子们跑来跑去并不理会家长们的制止，向来庄重严肃的族中长辈们也都敞开了怀，酒精刺激下人人兴致高昂。

 

如果不是分家的长辈们坐在旁边看着，他也不会在这里久留。宴上酒过三巡，宁次借口解手才得以离开桌子去透口气，打开层层叠叠的推门，走过数个空荡的房间，身后的嘈杂声越来越远，然后就看见了开头那一幕。

 

没有随从，本该穿戴整齐端坐在正厅最上方的人，此刻却衣衫不整头发凌乱地扶着墙瘫在那里像个路边的醉汉。

 

其实日向日足并不胜酒力，作为家主，敬酒的又多，以至于年年族宴都会在中途离场缓个片刻，再返场，否则撑不到宴散。只是被人撞见倒是头一次，手下去端解酒汤了，他自己想就近找个空房间靠一下。却没想到酒劲一上来，腿都站不稳了。

 

宁次抬起脚朝那边走去，正如他每年踏进这里的门槛般不急不缓，不紧不慢。路过拐角的时候，他停下了脚步，自上而下地看着地上的人，看似平缓礼貌的话语里是毫不掩饰的讽刺。

 

“还好吗，族长大人。”

 

日足抬起头，没说话，伸出手，示意他扶自己起来。

 

看来平时是被服侍惯了。宁次面无表情地看着，眼中嘲讽之意更胜。拉起男人的胳膊，扶人的动作并不温柔，说是粗暴也不为过。即便肩扛着对方的胳膊，承受着近乎一半的体重压在自己的身上，动作之间仍是肉眼可见的排斥与距离感。

 

拉开房间的推门，宁次抬起对方架在自己肩膀上的胳膊，随手把人撂在了地上，看也不看转身就要走。却在一只脚踏出房间的时候听见身后那个一手撑地坐在那里的人低喃了句令他瞬间握紧拳头的话。

 

“对不起。”

 

就是这么简简单单的一句话，却是他最听不得的一句话。

 

宁次回头，反手重重地拉上了门，快步走到日足面前，蹲下来揪住后者的衣领，“给我收回去。”

 

“把那句话给我收回去。”

 

“你有什么脸说‘对不起’？”

 

日足没有说话，只是垂目，满身酒气，眼角泛红。

 

宁次看着他，心中涌起疯狂的杀意，愈演愈烈。几个房间外热闹非凡，而他在这个昏暗的空间中，却只想杀人。

 

这个年纪，能有这样的杀意，看来是真的非常恨着他啊。日向日足这样想着，并不像说话。

 

而面前的少年却收紧了双拳，拉扯的力度更增了几分。

 

“想通过和我说对不起去减轻拿自己亲弟弟当替死鬼的负罪感吗？”

 

钢筋水泥浇筑的堤坝坍塌的毫无预兆，所有被困住的情绪悉数倾泻而出。

 

“你以为这样就能心安理得的享受你的族长人生了吗？”

 

有什么东西从地底下疯狂地往上挖，歇斯底里。

 

“我不会允许的。”

 

是黑色的野兽，有尖锐的爪子和被缝上的嘴，锋利的牙齿被困在口中，无法张嘴嘶吼出声。

 

年长的男人被揪着衣襟半躺在地上，从头至尾都没有直视少年的目光，不知是因为愧疚还是因为醉酒。沉默不语任君发泄的姿态，非但不能缓解少年一丝一毫的愤恨，也无法令他生起任何恻隐之心，反而使得本就勉力克制的负面情绪更加难以压制。

 

“你现在怎么不说话？”

 

“让我父亲替你去死的时候也是这样吗！”

 

宁次今日其实也喝酒了，只是些许，却似乎助长了人类身为动物的原始本性。

 

他扯开了对方本就凌乱的衣服，看似寡情冷淡的少年外表下，是深埋于地底被铁丝缝上嘴的野兽。

 

平静的男人脸上很快出现了慌乱之色，推脱间始终不说话。

 

“这么多年来，这个族长的位子你坐的心安吗？”嘴角掀起的嘲讽伴随着刻薄的话语，和他手上的动作有着强烈的反差。宁次的动作说是粗暴也不为过，近乎野蛮地扒掉了对方的衣衫，看着身下裸露的身体，并没能激起他任何兴趣。他只是一心想要践踏眼前这人的自尊，并不在乎使用怎样的手段。

 

年近四十的身体在从未松懈的练习下仍然年轻，日向一族向来白皙的皮肤在他方才蛮横的解衣方式下留下了不规则的红印，软弱无力的推搡反倒像是欲擒故纵。

 

少年几乎要冷笑出声。

 

昏暗的房间，呼吸交缠，衣衫磨擦的窸窣声。少年没有任何前戏，手法青涩并不温柔，掰开男人的大腿，扶着下身就硬挤了进去，干涩紧致，一时之间不仅下面的人闷哼了一声，就连少年自己都咬紧了牙。

 

日足就像是被抽走了全身的力气般，被酒精侵蚀的大脑和四肢要说完全无法反抗是假的。只是凝起查克拉的手在击往少年颈侧时，到底还是轻放在了对方单薄的肩膀上，有气无力地推了几下以示抗拒。

 

酒精麻痹下，不仅是思维，连痛觉都迟钝了许多。身上的少年衣冠整齐，发丝微乱，皱着眉头，似是赌气般，即便难以动弹并不好受，也不退让，像是抱着“我不好过你更别好过”的想法，存心要让这场荒唐的报复行为更加痛苦艰难。

 

日足微颤着轻呼了口气，少年的尺寸很是可观，他努力使自己放松下来，试图尽快结束眼下这场违背伦理的淫乱局面。而这种行为在对方眼中却格外的不堪，甚至放荡。下身终于得以抽动却并不领情，嘴角的嘲讽之意更胜。

 

“族长就这么自甘堕落吗？”

 

男人没有说话，只是微喘，长发瘫在榻榻米上凌乱，张着腿仍由对方放肆。下身被进进出出，酒精随着体表溢出的汗液逐渐散发，痛感也随着缓缓蔓延、放大，像是被无数只虫蚁咬嗜般，密密麻麻的痛，格外折磨人。

 

少年并不温柔地抽送，除了下身和一只抬高对方大腿的手，并没有任何身体接触。

 

欲望攀升，无关情欲，只是人类最原始的性欲，带着报复得逞的短暂快意，却也深知一切都于事无补的空虚。被缝住嘴的困兽依然无法嘶吼出声，只能拼命地向上挖，窒息、黑暗，泥土掩盖下好像一切平静。

 

日向日足自始至终都是沉默的，除了最开始的那句对不起，到最后被射精在体内，什么都没说。

 

少年起身后又是那副冷冷清清面无表情的模样，好像什么事情都没发生，仍是自上而下的，看着他的视线没什么情绪，平缓地说着诛心的话。

 

他说：“就这样，用着拿我父亲的命换来的人生，活在愧疚中吧。”

 

“如果你也会愧疚的话。”

 

然后便走了。

 

手下找到日足的时候，端着的醒酒汤都已经凉透了。扶着男人离开时，并不知道对方此刻是怎样每走一步便有精液从里面流出来滑在大腿上的。

 

此时的这两者，一位并未想到自己今后得知的真相是怎样的，而另一位也并未想到自己会得到原谅。所以，他们都将今夜的荒唐当作是彼此老死不相往来的最后一次实质性接触，并未想到今后将会消除旧怨，除了一年一度的族宴还会频繁见面，自然也不会想到那之后的见面又会是怎样的尴尬与难堪。

 

总之，今夜的他们仍是仇人。

 

TBC（有续篇 是的你没看错 这种CP还有续篇）

 

 

PS：本来只是想随便写个粗糙的车，结果铺垫了两千字才步入“正题”，我想死来着。事实证明，群聊这种东西并不能通过寻找同好缓解你的凄苦，只会把你带进更偏更邪的坑里。进群见置顶。本来是发在群里并没打算拿出来见人来着，但想想下周要补考两科怕是要失踪一段时间（虽然我此刻摊着资料并不想学习，甚至抱着电脑打算今夜肝出两个续篇然后明天再垂死挣扎）所以还是都搞出来然后这周将会定时发布假装自己从未离开，我真是良心。


End file.
